Definition of Strength
It was 11:10 in the morning and students were beginning to gather near the entrance of Ground Beta. They were waiting for their teacher to arrive and each and every one of them was excited. Yesterday their teacher, Otohime, had said she had a sort of friendly competition in mind for them. One of the students was a second year by the name of Akari who was sitting away from the rest of the group with a few of her friends. "She is late. I wonder if we will actually have class," Akari Kurami said to one of her friends. "Haven't you heard the rumors about this teacher? Apparently she has PTSD so maybe she is just having a hard time today." one of her friends responded. The moment she said that Otohime could be stopped in the distance flying toward them in her partial dragon form. Her golden wings beat furiously, her golden tail was straight to provide as little wind resistance as possible, and her golden hair waved swayed wildly in the wind in contrast to her golden horns which remained still as to be expected. In a few seconds, she reached the group and landed on the ground before returning to her normal form. Once she landed she didn't say a thing, she just stood there and waited for the chattering to stop. Having already long since learned of the planned exercise Jin just stood idly by listening on to the other students prattle on about the teachers past as if it was any of there concern. Turning towards the sky when a shadowy was casted over him slightly he was mildly surprised when what appeared to be a half-Draklin came soaring in and landing on the ground in the process creating a mild earthquake before shrinking and folding in onto it self revealing the crimson hair of their teacher and due to his surprise he absently mindedness he opened his usually quiet mouth, "So that’s the 31st ranked Hero, Ryūhime". Jin mumbles out loud while giveing her a look of respect. Tetsu looked at the the large creature soaring in the sky, nodding approvingly. She must be pretty powerful. She is the 31st best Hero, and there are billions. he thought to himself, finishing his rice ball as she landed. She didn't say anything, except wait for the crowd to simmer down. Not that Tetsu would have been speaking beforehand. Tetsu enjoyed keeping to himself, and didn't like talking to others. He looked around and noticed some of his classmates, and when they made eye contact with him, they looked away and simmered down, and after a while, the crowd had finally shut up. The moment everyone was silent Otohime wasted no time in explaining the rules. She began by revealing that in class today they were going to play capture the flag against and that she was their opponent. She quickly went over the normal rules of capture the flag. When she was finished the one of her voice grew excited and she flashed a competitive smile. "Seeing as you are training to be heroes I have decided to change on part of the game. This will not be a friendly match, but more like a gladiator fight. Instead of tagging you to get you out you must fight through me to get to my flag and if I decide to go after your flag you must engage me in a fight to fend me off. You may use your Quirk and any weapons you may have so attack me as if I am a villain who is too dangerous to be left alive," Otohime said. Otohime's last words drew her attention away from the present and to the past and the horrible things her older sister did to her for a brief moment. Otohime felt a panic attack coming. In order to counteract this, Otohime had her dragon horns sprout out from her head. The moment she did she could feel the feral nature of the dragon creeping into her mind. It wasn't enough to make her go berserk, but it did manage to keep the panic attack at bay. "There will also be a couple of low level Villain Bots that you will have to fight through and possible defend against so be careful. In order to make this more interesting I have decided the one who captures my flag will get a lot of extra credit points on the next test. However, if you fail to capture my flag in ten minutes the last person to touch my flag will receive a 0 on the next test and their grade will go down a letter on top of that. In the real world being a hero is all about taking risks so show me you have what it takes to protect the innocent regardless of the cost," Otohime said in a deadly serious tone. "I will give you a few minutes to plan and a few more minutes to hide your flag. Good luck," Otohime said, her caring tone returning to her voice. As Otohime was talking, Akari walked toward the rest of her peers. She had heard there was a gray hero now working at U.A. High, but had not believed it. However, the moment she first laid eyes on the teacher she could tell the rumors were true. She could tell just by looking at her that Ryūhime was a hero who saved people on her own terms. The twist Ryūhime placed on the game made Akari smile. She couldn't wait to fight a Gray Hero, which is what she wanted to become. She saw this as a chance to see what a Gray Hero at work and was instantly interested in the game. When Otohime extended their flag to the group Akari walked up and took it from the teacher's hand and returned in the hopes of cementing her as a candidate to be the leader. Watching as some of the lesser students dart around nervously Jin couldn’t help but shake his head as he glancing around taking note of thoese who show no fear of the event. "Without a doubt, I’ll require the help of some of the other students, even if she’s ranked 31st I know she’s far stronger besides her Quirk is something to be feared" muttered Jin as he takes notice of Two Promising candidates. Tetsu sighed. Out of his class, only a certain few would be useful in assisting his quirk. However, they had already formed a group. He looked around and saw Akari in the distance. She wouldn't have been Tetsu's first choice, but it was his only choice. As he began to make his way towards Akari, he noticed another boy oggling Akari as well. Jin was his name, if Tetsu's memory served him correctly. Ignoring him, Tetsu made his way over to Akari, and stood beside her, as if notifying her that he was on her team, without opening his mouth. Otohime watched them divide into smaller groups only to let out a very quiet sigh of disappointment. She was partially hoping for them to all work together instead of divide up into smaller. "I guess this is a start," Otohime thought to herself. She slowly walked past them and into Ground Beta to hide her flag. Akari stood in place and allowed the student whose name she believed was Tetsu approach while at the same meeting the eyes of Jin who was looking at her as a way of agreeing to teaming up with them both. When Tetsu finally reached her Akari took notice of his silence. His silence and the way he was holding himself was telling Akari all she needed about him. His silence told her he probably didn't like social interaction and was probably an introvert which her mischievous side took special note of while the way he walked and his build told gave her clues about the way he fought. Akari was great at reading people and knew full well that Tetsu's silence even after approaching her meant that he probably didn't want to talk. A considerate person would have respected this and not spoken, but unfortunately for Tetsu Akari was such a person. Akari turned to him and maintained her air of grace and innocence coupled with a friendly smile that hid her true feelings and intentions. "What is your quirk," Akari asked politely. Part of her reason for asking was innocent because she did want to know and pass the time while Jin met up with them, but part of the reason was just for the sake of small talk which she knew full well that not many introverts liked. Watching as Tetsu made his way over towrds Akari and standing besides her without a single word after glancing at him is all Jin needed to know catching Akari’s eyes before glancing around to see if anyone else was willing to join them he shook his head in disappoint as he noticed them all squander off to form separate groups. Turning back towards Tetsu and Akari, Jin began to make his way towards them idly catching Akari’s question. Tetsu didn't answer, he remained quiet as Akaria asked her question. After an awkward silence, Jin arrived and stood alongside the trio. Tetsu looked towards his classmates, his current teammates and looked them over. The girl was rather short, a measly five feet tall. As a gust a wind blew by, her hair shifted and Tetsu took note of the crescent moon scar. Looking over at Jin, he was average height for their age, around five feet ten or so. Looking away, he waited for Akari to give out the orders. "I need to know what my teammates can do to formulate a plan," Akari pressed and addressing Jin as well Tetsu this time. Akari took glance at the other students dividing into groups and quickly debated to herself whether she should try to get the entire class to accept her as their leader. Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind with the intent of coming back to later, Akari returned her attention to the situation at end. "I can go first. I am a decent enough fighter who can control and create darkness, but using my Quirk lowers my body temperature so I can't use it freely unless someone else can raise it," Akari said modestly in the hopes of getting her teams to open up. Without turning towards Akari and keeping his eyes on the other scattered team, Jin raised his right hand up before it ignited showcasing a slick liquidly flame that danced around his hand in a mesmerizing way. "I utilize Napalm in all its unique forms and states, as well as heating objects." Spoke Jin as he finally turned to face Akari showing that he had a clue regarding the weakness of her Quirk but wouldn’t say anything as it wasn’t his place. Tetsu sighed, the first sound he had made around the group. "I'm able to create tendrils made of my negative energy. I can use them in basically every way. I use them as needed." he stated, his mature voice echoing. He silenced instantly, turning his head towards Akari, as if signalling her to finally give out the orders. Akari paused for just a moment to analyze her team and after only a few seconds a plan was already forming. "Since none of us have a Quirk that is geared for defense it is obvious that we should go on the offensive," Akari stated. She would then turn to Jin and asked, "Can you raise a person's body temperature with your Quirk and if so how easy is it for you to do that? I would also like to know if you can do it from a distance and if you can use napalm to attack from long range if so do you mind helping and attacking from afar," Akari asked. Depending on the man's answer he would be the perfect candidate to help on the sidelines by attacking when he sees an opening and restoring Akari's body temperature. Looking towards Akari, Jin mulled over wether he should answer or not before shrugging. "With my Quirk it is possible for me to raise the temperature of another persons body by manipulating the heat I produce easily as long as I have a piece of the Napalm i produce within the immediate area and that shouldn’t be hard to accomplish considering I can use it at long range as a Projectile based attack." Answered Jin. After receiving Jin's answer Akari would then turn her attention to Tetsu and looked him over for a quick second to try to guess what kind of fighter he was. Despite what Akari had claimed she was not just a decent fighter, but a combat prodigy who has been training since the moment she could walk. Her parents taught her in various fighting styles and included biology, psychology, and tactical knowledge lessons, which is how Akari can size up a person so quickly. "I can tell just by looking at you that you prefer close range combat most likely martial arts. Have you ever fought alongside anyone because our two Quirks may work well together," Akari asked with a kind smile. Glancing at Akari Jin merely shook his head. "I haven’t really fought along anyone since the entrance exams last year" Jin answered as he turns to Tetsu. Tetsu stayed quiet, only nodding when she said that Tetsu preferred close combat. "I don't fight well alongside others." he stated, quieting as soon as he had finished. He sighed, and waited for Akari to stop asking questions, as he just wanted to get the damn flag. "Then would you mind doing that Jin," Akari asked with a friendly smile. She turned toward Tetsu and opened her mouth like she was about to say something then closed it to opt for just letting him do as he pleases. "Can you meet me near the middle of Ground Beta in a couple minutes," Akari asked before taking off to persuade her other peers into accepting her as the leader. Akari spent the past few minutes getting everyone ready and arrived at the border, her scythe resting on her shoulder and waiting for her teammates to arrive in order to start. It was Akari's guess that they could start whenever they were ready because otherwise the teacher would have given them a concrete time frame. After watching Akari rush off, Jin having already assumed Akari would be taking point began to utilize his Quirk heating up his body and the immediate environment creating a small heatwave before simply nodding at Tetsu and dashing off towards one of the scattered teams in the far left corner of the area. "I guess I’ll start reducing the competition a bit" muttered Jin to himself as he ignited his palms with Napalm in preparation to eliminate his target. Tetsu sighed. "If Akari and Jin are going on the offensive, I might as well stay on the defensive side for now. Perhaps distract our opponents." he thought to himself, using his Tendrils to launch himself forward, using them to attack other students. Tetsu would purposefully hit certain points of the body. Not only to hinder movement, but also distract the other students, misdirecting their attention from Jin and Akari. Silence filled the battlefield for a minute and then without warning five level two robots came out from behind a couple of buildings on Otohime's side near the border and charged toward the border with the intent of crossing it. One raced toward Akari, another in Jin's general direction, the third toward Tetsu, and the last two toward a random group of students. When the level two villain bot that was heading toward Akari reached her it raised one of its appendages and swung it at her while the other two that were heading toward Akari's teammates picked up speed in an attempt to crash through them. In response Akari parried the appendage away and rhythmically swung her scythe at the robot several times, which the robot parried away. Akari and robot continued going back and forth in this way. Akari's fighting style was like a dance; very rhythmic and with a level of skill and with a level of precision and skill that didn't match her age in the slightest. It was very rhythmic because of how she used the weight of her scythe to direct her body's momentum from one action into the other leaving very few breaks. The weight also caused her movements, parries, and attacks to gradually pick up speed and power. Combined with how she appeared to be gradually adapting to the robot, the robot appeared to be slowly overwhelmed by the young prodigy for it was losing ground and momentum after shown by how it was backing away from her half a minute of being engaged in combat with her. Although it was true a level two robot shouldn't be giving Akari this much trouble Focusing fully on the test at hand Jin quickly and quietly zipped in between a group of sturdy looking students before they could even realize and unleashed a torrent of sticky Napalm which was hot enough to bruise and light burn but not enough to do serious damage, eliminating them before setting his sights on another group who was in the process of fighting some Robots with another team. "I’ll use this opportunity to began setting up heating points for Akari" Mumbled Jin as he claps his hands togeather before punching a large ball of Napalm in the air which explodes once it hits above the school building, creating small meteror like Napalm balls that rain down on the field eliminating students and destroying robots is small scatters while also heating up the feild significantly. As the robot approached Tetsu, he took in a deep breath, deciding to follow Protocol 18a, something he had learned in class. As the robot approached him, Tetsu used his tendrils to 'jump' over the bot, and as he landed, sent his tendrils to penetrate the bot, causing the robot to shut down. As he withdrew his tendrils back into his body, he began to run towards the flag, avoiding Jin's incoming napalms. The battle between Akari and the robot raged on for 30 more seconds until eventually Akari thought, "I guess this is enough of a warm up." Just as she said that the robot used one of his limbs to attack Akari. She responded by moving at hard to trace speeds, dodging the attack and getting very close to the robot. She would then slam the palm of her right hand against the robot and release a pulse of dark energy to send the robot crashing into a nearby building. She relaxed her body and looked at the robot for awhile upon seeing it was not moving. She could feel the effects of her body temperature dropping, but the moment she did the feeling was gone due to the rise in temperature around her. Akari turned her attention forward and noticed how Tetsu beginning to look for Otohime's flag. "Would you like to start looking for the flag," she asked Jin. Otohime was camped out on the top floor of a three story building three blocks away. Water lightly coated the floor of the building and the tv in the room Otohime, Hoori, and flag was in was on and showing Otohime what the students were doing through a video recording. For the last minute Otohime had been pacing around the room in the usual way that she would when she was very angry. Hoori could tell by how quickly she was walking that she was very angry, which made him feel sorry for the first student who walked through that door alone. There is no doubt that Otohime would turn that student into her personal punching bag to let off some steam. "What part of working together do they not understand," Otohime said. Her voice was filled with anger that would spill over at any point. "Did I not make myself clear when I said I was the enemy," Otohime continued. "They are students Otohime. If they knew everything they wouldn't be at U.A. High would they," Hoori said in a calm voice. Otohime glared at Hoori and said, "Yes, but not attacking the people who you work with is common sense," Otohime shouted. Hoori knew better than respond so he didn't say anything and turned his attention back to the tv. Nodding towards Akari Jin quickly used his Napalm to propel himself into the air scanning the area around not spotting the flag he decided to boost a little higher and using his heat tracker ability to pick up heat signatures having quickly fired a small spark of Napal on the Flag poll before the exams started. After scanning outwards for a bit he managed to pick up the location the Flag which was about three blocks out from there current location, dropping down towards the floor to inform Akari and Tetsu of his discovery. Tetsu raised a brow as Jin told them what was to expect. Tetsu looked towards the area where the flag should be. "I'll grab it. I can be a distraction. I'll hide somewhere on the way." he quickly said, using his quirk to launch himself onto the building tops, going towards the flag. Akari nodded and said, "I will fight Otohime and you can assist from the rear by trying to fire of shots of napalm and restoring my body temperature like we discussed before." Akari kept her voice calm and friendly to avoid seeming to bossy and make the idea sound more like a suggestion than an order. "We can switch sometime if you want to," Akari said. With that she waited for his response. Once she got it she took off toward the flag at top speed and at the speed of 29 mph she would reach the flag in only a couple of seconds. Otohime watched the scene unfold on the tv. The sight of them working together calmed her nerves a bit. She turned her to look at Hoori and gestured to Hoori with a nod of her head. Understanding the meaning Hoori stood up and walked to the window and opened it to leap out of it and into the open window of the nearby building where he would stay and observe to grade the students. Category:Roleplays Category:Jakyou Category:Kasumi12346 Category:KontonMan